


Assignment

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: The sun, the moon, and the stars in between them.





	Assignment

Kakashi looks at the three students standing in front of him. A loudmouth, a genius, and a stereotype. The sun, the moon, and the stars in between them. The daughter of two completely unremarkable people, shinobi in their own right but neither past chūnin. The last remaining Uchiha. The child of heroes, who will never be acknowledged as such. It's an interesting set, and despite the trouble he's sure they'll cause, he knows the reason that Lord Third assigned them to him. He can only hope that they will be less interesting than they seem. That they'll be less trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out the traditional drabble format, AKA exactly 100 words. I typically tag anything that's under 1k as a drabble but I needed to get my writing for the day done and I thought this would be an interesting challenge while also not taking very much time to do.


End file.
